digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flymon
Flymon is an Insectoid Digimon. With its gigantic, baleful wings, it is able to fly about at extremely high speed, and it generates a great Howling Noise called buzzing while in flight, completely numbing the sense of hearing of those who hear it. Its body is protected by a hard shell, and it pinches the opponent between its large talons and brings death with the super-powerful stinger on its tail. Although the evolutionary processes of Insect Digimon are still unclear, it is thought that it digivolved from a Kunemon-species, guessing by the appearance of its face. Attacks *'Brown Stingers'This attack is named "Brown Stinger" in Digimon World 2. (Deadly Sting): Fires the stinger on its tail. It is said that Digimon who are stung are completely paralyzed, then have their body turn violet and die, and that firing the stinger isn't a problem for Flymon, because it will grow back indefinitely. In Digimon Fusion, Digimon turn blue instead.Digimon Fusion, "Thanks for the DigiCards!" 05 *'Poison Powder': Spreads a cloud of poisonous powder from its wings. *'Poison Sting': Attacks with a sharp poisonous needle. Design Its design incorporates elements from the fictional . Etymologies ;Flymon (フライモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure A Flymon attacked six of the while they were looking for Sora and . , , , and were unable to defeat it. It was defeated by the unannounced arrival of . Digimon Adventure 02 A Flymon was under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings. He evaded attacks from and and emitted a deafening sound long enough for him to snatch and bring him to the Digimon Emperor and . The Digimon Emperor's plan was to place a Dark Spiral on Patamon so that he could control him as he did with Agumon. That plan was ruined when arrived in time to rescue Patamon and destroy the Dark Ring on Flymon at the same time. Later on, a bunch of Flymon under the control of 's flute at the Giga House were fought back. When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, a swarm of Flymon was in Russia. It took the combined powers of , , , and to take them down and send them back to the . A Flymon is among the many Digimon who show up during the final battle against . Digimon Frontier A Flymon flies in the sky above the as they travel to the Forest Terminal. Digimon Data Squad When Yoshino Fujieda and Lalamon encountered Kunemon, it cocooned itself so it could digivolve without interference. Once fully digivolved, Flymon hindered Yoshino and Sunflowermon with its Poison Powder so they couldn't stop its rampage. In the end, Marcus Damon and had to defeat Flymon, and DATS sent it Digi-Egg back to the Digital World. Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Two Flymon were chasing a girl named Rei Saiba and Ninjamon and ended up meeting their demise at the hands of Zeromaru. Later Zero used one of their stingers to stun an Okuwamon that worked for Daemon. Digimon World 2 Flymon digivolves from Dokunemon and digivolves to Okuwamon. Digimon World 3 The first appearance of Flymon is the alternate-colour, which is the real Byakko Leader's Digimon. It also a random foe encountered mostly on Wind Prairie outside of the city entrance in Amaterasu Server. Also, the real Flymon appears around Asuka Wire Forest after accessing Byakko region. This may possibly the evolutionary of Kunemon, due the absent of Kunemon. Flymon also belongs Green Champion Card with 12/11. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Flymon is #168, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Insect-Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Lightning element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 158 HP, 187 MP, 105 Attack, 86 Defense, 68 Spirit, 81 Speed, and 38 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 3 and Antidote 2 traits. It dwells in the Chip Forest. Flymon digivolves from Kunemon and can digivolve to DinoBeemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Flymon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, with 500 Insect-Plant experience. Flymon can DNA digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Blue) with NiseDrimogemon or Tortamon, or to Arukenimon with Wendigomon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Flymon DigiFuses to TigerVespamon with Dinobeemon and Karatenmon, or to AncientBeetlemon with MegaKabuterimon (Red), Okuwamon, and SkullScorpionmon. Digimon Masters Flymon digivolves from Kunemon and can digivolve to Okuwamon. Digimon Heroes! Flymon is card 5-588. Digimon Soul Chaser Flymon digivolves from FanBeemon and Kunemon and can digivolve to CannonBeemon and Okuwamon. Notes and references